


Interview

by Hazein



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BFF Gwen, BFF MJ, College Student Peter, Everybody loves Peter, Gwen is a romantic, Intern Peter, Interview, Interviewer Peter, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker is an adorable dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazein/pseuds/Hazein
Summary: “No”Peter didn’t need to think about it. He can’t risk himself doing this.“C’mon Pete! You’re an intern for the one and only Tony Stark! How can you not do this for the college newspaper?! If it weren’t for MJ’s advice column, The THIS-“She shakes the newspaper it front of peter “would be dead by now” She never took her eyes of him. Her eyes that were full of determination to make peter to do this favor of her’s.___________Gwen wants a superhero interview. Peter's the guy for the job.





	1. Gwen's request

“ **No** ”

Peter didn’t need to think about it. He can’t risk himself doing this.

“C’mon Pete! You’re an intern for the one and only **Tony Stark**! How can you not do this for the college newspaper?! If it weren’t for MJ’s advice column, The THIS-“She shakes the newspaper it front of peter “would be **dead** by now” She never took her eyes of him. Her eyes that were full of determination to make peter to do this favor of her’s.

“look Gwen, You know you’re my **best** friend and I’d love to help out but by taking pictures not by _interviewing_ heroes… I don’t have the skill for the kind of thing and you know the risk” Peter whines.

Gwen rolls her eyes “we all know that’s a lie peter… you can write your essay without even looking at it and get a perfect A… Plus how are they going to figure it out?! You’re just a college student doing an interview for the college newpaper. There’s nothing suspiscious about that”

 “Gwe-“

Before Peter could start moving his hand while babbling his explanation, Gwen grabbed both peter’s hand.

“Please peter, do it for me! I know it’s a tiny bit risky but you know how much I love doing this and how much extra credit I get for making this work... please, do it…. for  both me and MJ… I’m begging you” Gwen pleaded. Of course, peter knew why Gwen loved doing the newspaper. Even though Gwen could have gone and went for something that would benefit her in the name of science, she let herself to join the newspaper so she could spend time with her crush Mary Jane. Although it was quite awkward at first since peter dated both of them before, when they started going out and saw that peter really didn’t mind so they didn’t mind it either. Gwen gave sentimental value for doing this since this is the reason why she ended up with her now girlfriend MJ. It really hit her when the newspaper was to be abolished since only a few of the student reads it. Plus it was hard since it’s only members are Peter, Gwen, MJ, and Kitty. Peter knew it would make her get all teary and heartbroken if the college newspaper was to be abolished.

“Ok…” Gwen gripped peter’s hands tighter and there was a growing smile being drawn on her face “I’ll do it… but owe me big time for this… and it will be your fault if I ever get cau-!”

Gwen jumped and hugged peter so suddenly that they tipped and almost fell from the chair if it weren’t for his spidey senses. “THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

“I know” Peter chuckled.

Gwen finally let go of peter a couple of minutes squeezing peter in her death grip.

“so…. How’s this going to go? And who should I be interviewing first?”

“Well… I’ve planned that you’ll be interviewing couple of superheroes that the college students would want to know about and the interviewing would be focused on one super hero a month… and _about who you’ll be interviewing_ …” Peter sensed an odd tone from Gwen’s statement.

“I’ve already posted a question on the latest issue we had…. So…” Gwen looked to side avoiding peter’s eyes.

“You knew I wouldn’t say no to you, didn’t you?” Peter gave her a death glare. Gwen smiled with guilt all over her face.

“First superhero would be _the Torch_. He was the most requested one in the survey. This is great since I know that he knows who you are already so it’s a start” Peter sighed in relief. It was true, Johnny knew about Spiderman’s secret identity since they were pretty close and another person that Peter considered as one of his closest friend. And on the Plus side Johnny was studying in the same college institute.

“Well… I’m not really surprised about that since…”

“He’s super hot that girls seem to flock over him” Peter rolled his eyes but nodded anyway since he knew about that and saw the ‘flocking over him’ too often. Gwen found it amusing to see.

“Second would be Thor and Captain America. They were in a tie so… I couldn’t pick one better than the two. That’s still pretty ok right?” Gwen looked at peter with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah… I think that’s fine” Peter taught about interviewing the two. It would be kinda fun and interesting.

“Third in the list is Tony Stark” This time Peter was the one who had his eyebrow raised.

“Aren’t there a lot of reporters who interview him anyway?”

Gwen shrugged. “That’s what the people want. It would also be easier for you since you work with him and he is used to doing interviews like this”

“True… How long is this list?”

Gwen looked at the little notebook she had and counted with her pen.

“There’s 6 in the list but that’s 7 in total since number 2 has Thor and Captain America in a tie”

“That’s not so bad…” Peter looked at Gwen’s face and she doing that weird face again. _That doesn’t seem good…._ “Right?”

“well… other than Hawkeye and Hulk”

“Wait… did you just say the hulk?” Peter looks at Gwen in astonishment.

“haha! I know right? Didn’t expect that too” Gwen chuckled.

“Those guys are pretty easy to interview… who’s the last one?”

Gwen paused for a while. Her forehead scrunched and she had a guilty smile plastered on again.

“thelastoneisdeadpool” She gave a cough after her inaudible statement.

“who?”

“Dead…pool?” She said it like it was a question. Peter eyes widened.

“GWEN!” Peter exclaimed and raised his hand like a madman.

“I KNOW!  I KNOW! BUT THAT’S WHO THE PEOPLE WANT!” Gwen placed her hands up in guilt.

“I actually don’t have an issue with interviewing all the others but DEADPOOL?! Are you SERIOUS right now?! You know how much I hate the dude and how am I even going to interview him without letting him figure out who spiderman is?! WHY IS HE EVEN ON THE LIST!?” Peter was outraged that Gwen actually thought that he would go and interview someone that he really really REALLY doesn’t want to reveal his identity with and not the fact that Spiderman wasn’t on the list and Deadpool was. Really isn’t the reason…

“I don’t know and I already thought about it so I got his number. He leaves it all around actually so it wasn’t that hard to get” Gwen gave peter a flyer. Peter took the flyer. The Flyer was doodle of Deadpool killing a random dude and a caption at the bottom saying ‘NEED A **HAND**? I’M THE MAN FOR THE **JOB**! CALL MR. POOL’ with his number written just below the caption.

“If you call him with the number on the flyer, He would just think of it as just another customer or something” Gwen had a point but still he couldn’t handle Deadpool very much as Spiderman, How much more as Peter Parker. “Pretty please, Petey…. You said you would do it for me….” Gwen gave him the puppy dog eyes. Really sappy puppy dog eyes…

Peter gave a long painful sigh.

“Petey?”

“I did…” _I will really regret this_

Gwen gave him a hug grin in response.

“so what am I even going to ask them?”

Gwen immediately grabbed and shuffled her bag to get a piece of folded paper and handed it to peter.

“I had the questions placed together from all the suggestions we got and I already placed it in order. So You’ll start asking any of the guys in the list as soon as possible so you’ll be able to catch up by next month” Peter went and took a look at the piece of paper He was given.

Are you single right now?

How romantic are you?

What has been your best/worst date?

What would you like to do on a date?

Are you a virgin?

How would someone get your special attention?

What's the weirdest thing a fan has ever done for you?

Would you date a fan?

Would you be interested in dating a guy?

Do you believe and love at first sight?

And there is still a couple more in the list.

“Gwen… seriously? Dating questions?” Peter looked at her, whishing that this was a joke.

“The population of those who suggested the questions are girls so… yeah… dating questions” Gwen shrugged.

“Is there any possibility that you could change this? ALL of this?” Peter pleaded.

“Sorry Pete, that’s what they want but I could change it a _lil’_ bit for you?”

“Thanks Gwen” _any change would be a good change for this interview._

“Sure. I’ll give it to you tomorrow before you’re lil’ date with Johnny” Gwen gave him a big teasing smile.

“It’s **not** a **date** ” It wasn’t. Peter and Johnny just have their Friday guys’ night every week, which consist of scattered pizza boxes and an amazing amount of soda. And Gwen kept bugging that it was a just a lamer version of a date night.

“Riiiiiiiiiiiight….” She gave him an unimpressed look. “You should probably go now. Aren’t you needed in the lab today?” She raised her eyebrow in question.

_Fuck_

“Shit! I gotta go! By Gwen!” Peter panicked, put on his backpack, and quickly gave chaste kiss on her cheek. He then ran to the door and before he could get out of the room, Gwen quickly called out and reminded him of the interview.

“Don’t forget to ask Iron Man about the interview!”

“I won’t!” but he’s not looking forward to it. He may have worked as Tony’s assistant for a year now but the fear of getting Tony disappointed in anyway still lingers greatly.

“ _Shit. Shit. Shit.”_ Peter cursed. _I can’t disappoint Mr. Stark!_


	2. Is that a yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reallly sorry it took so long.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

“What do you want, kid?”

Peter looked at Tony a bit startled with the sudden question.

“What?”

“For someone who is keeping a secret identity, you’re pretty easy to read” Tony gets the stark pad peter has been fiddling for a while and puts it down.

“What?” Peter seems to feel foolish but that is the only word that’s coming out of his mouth right now.

Tony then raises a brow at peter. “You haven’t been listening to me like a hawk which you always do. You’ve been tapping at the stark pad and it’s not even turned on yet. I would have guessed you’ve done something wrong by now but I haven’t heard any news of a web-slinger doing some careless heroism like usual or heard anything that would give me a migraine. And Trust me Peter when I say that I’d know immediately if you’ve done something Idiotic”

Tony was right. Ever since he went in Tony’s Workshop, He hasn’t been acting like he usually would. He had only exchanged a few words with Tony, mostly it was ‘ok’, ‘here, Mr. Stark’, and ‘mhmm’. He would usually reply with much interest when it comes to Tony. Peter was pre-occupied, worrying about how he is going to ask Tony for an interview without sounding like a dork.

Peter feels like his brain dead since he can’t think of anything to say.

“I-I haven’t done… anything wrong that I know… of” Peter slowly formed words that would make sense in his head. He bit his lip thinking if he’d really go on and ask **_THE_** _Tony Stark_ for a private interview. Although being here working for the man is a much amazing experience than some interview but it still didn’t compare to anything he could have done in his life nor can he calm his nerves. Peter looked at Tony and he was crossing his arms waiting impatiently to hear what Peter might want from him or want to say.

Peter took a deep breath.

“Okay… You see I’m in the College Newspaper and It hasn’t been going well. Gwen had a great idea of Interviewing Super heroes to boost the readers and since she knows I’m Spiderman and works for you. So…. She wants me to interview a couple of heroes with some teen vogue type questions to capture the students interest. And since you are one of the most _famous_ heroes around and are currently my boss. She wants me to interview you.” Peter lets out a breath that he didn’t knew that he was holding.

“That’s It?” Tony asked raising a brow at peter.

“Well… Yeah” Peter blinks.

“That doesn’t sound like a hard request.” Tony leans back on the desk chair he was sitting on. Enough to tilt it but not so much that he’d tumble backwards.

“So…. You’re agreeing for an interview?” Peter tries not to sound eager. This maybe Gwen’s little favor but it still mattered a lot to peter and finds this as an amazing opportunity since practically worships Tony and Steve.

“Well… I didn’t say that”

Peter shocked and saddened by Tony’s reply. He though he’d say yes.

“Oh… umm… thank you for listening to me anyw-“Tony cuts him of.

“I didn’t say that I’m rejecting your interview either” Tony gives Peter a teasing grin.

Peter blinks and stares at Tony confused.

“Interviewing me isn’t free, kid”. There was a glint of mischief sparkling in Tony’s eyes. “Anyone doesn’t just get an Interview with me. It takes a little something to get me to answer any interview. I don’t mean money. As you can see, I already have a lot of that. What I want is simple actually. All you have to do is to _convince me_ ” Peter blinks again.

“Convince you, Mr. Stark?”

Tony nods. “Convince me to accept your interview”

“B-But How would I do that?”

“It’s up to you on how you would want to do it. Do your own thing or follow how other interviewers had done to get an interview with me”

Tony thinks about it for awhile.

“Okay…. Maybe _not_ like the female interviewers”. He gives Peter a sheepish grin.

Peter blushed.

“Well… I wouldn’t mind if that’s how you want to do it”. Tony grins at peter.

“I-I..wha-“Peter blushed even harder this time. He feels his cheeks burn from what Tony had just told him. His face was as red as a ripe tomato. His head felt like a burning kettle.

“Just kidding” Tony chuckled and turns to his working table were Hawkeyes’ bow rested.

Tony took what he said back but it did nothing to remove Peter’s burning cheeks.

“Oh.” Tony turns his head to look at Peter. “I also want you to stop calling me Mr. Stark.”

“But Mr. Stark, Pepper might ma-“

“If you do, I’ll stop calling you kid to be fair.” Tony gives Peter a small. “Pepper might be Scary but she won’t burst at you for calling me ‘Tony’”

“Okay…but why?” Peter gives Tony a puzzled look.

“You’re not a teen anymore and being called Mister by you now makes me sound old. Plus we’ve been working together for quite a while now” Tony goes back to staring at his work.

Peter had smile plastered on his face. Being indirectly called an adult by Tony made Peter feel like he could fly.

“Okay… _Tony_ ” Peter happily went back to listening to Tony. He loves hearing Tony’s voice when he is explaining his latest updates to the gear, the little chuckles he gives at times when Peter says something witty, and even Tony’s little grunts of frustration when he can’t get something right the first time. If someone knew about Peter’s little hobby, they’d think he was into his smart and charming boss. Although that may not be far from the truth since he did have a little crush on the man and maybe still does.

Peter’s paradise was cut short when Friday’s voice resounded throughout the workshop.

“Excuse me sir, Dr. Banner is requesting Mr. Parker’s assistance at the moment”

Peter looks at Tony who was still hunched up and upgrading the bow.

“Sure, I’ll see you tomorrow _Peter_ ” Tony didn’t look up just waved in the air. It made Peter happy to hear Tony addressing him by his name rather than being called ‘kid’.

“See you tomorrow, Tony. And Thank you for considering the interview” Peter bit his lower lip trying not to beam a grin like an idiot

“No Problem, Pete” Tony still didn’t look up and waived again in the air. Peter nodded and stood up to get his things. He placed his back pack on and looks up.

“Friday? Where’s Dr. B?” He asked the A.I.

“Dr. Banner is currently in his lab right now” Friday replied with her natural monotonous voice.

“Thanks Fri” He gave her a smile.

“You’re very welcome, sir” Somehow Friday’s voice seemed lighter which made Peter’s smile grow slightly bigger.

Peter slowly went out of Tony’s workshop, trying his best not to skip all the way towards the elevator to get to the Lab. When Peter was out of the room, Tony looks up from what he was working on and stares at Peter’s back slowly ascended the stairs and fading from his sight. His face slowly reddened as he thought about what he asked of Peter for the interview. He abruptly covered his face with his hand.

He rubs his face and groaned.

“What the hell was I thinking?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... How was the read?
> 
> Hope to hear from you guys from the comments :)
> 
> Really sorry btw for updating really slow. If you're interested, I also post my drawings in my [tumblr](http://sush-ina.tumblr.com/) and [deviantart](http://sushina-nyan.deviantart.com/).


	3. Rewriting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really sorry for a haven't updated! and I'm sorry that you'll have to wait a lot more longer!

hi everyone! Thank you so much for those who have left your kudos and subscribed to this fic!

I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic for a long time. And I'm sorry that you'll have to wait a lot more for an actual update. I'm planning on rewriting all of my fics before I finish it. I want to write this fic as best as I can. Trying to avoid cringing on my writing. I hope to start posting by MAY and hopefully by that time I'm completely done with the fic (all polished and everything) I'll be posting the updates in consecutive days.

Again guys I'm really sorry!!


End file.
